


The Calm Before The Storm

by System_Glitch_801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Glitch_801/pseuds/System_Glitch_801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a calm before the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was bugging me to let it out so......

   
   
   
Beautiful.   
   
   
   
Thats what I thought while looking at him.  
(Though I would never admit it.)   
   
The way his eyes would flicker slightly before they went ablaze,  
(The flicker was warm and caused my heart to ache.)   
   
His eyes made me think of the sky, though I heard that they looked like the ocean.   
(I wouldn't know)   
   
The way his lips would curl slightly upwards before tranforming into his usual snarl,   
(Only I paid enough attention to him to be able to see this.)   
   
The way his hands always found themselves tangled up in my shirt and hair.   
(I tried ignoring the way his fingers moved slower on my bare skin.)   
   
His words always started a low growl before growing louder when he spoke to me.   
(And he always found reasons to speak to me)   
   
(Except at times when his mouth was already busy.)   
   
His skin was always darker and smoother then mine,   
(It sends jolts of energy through my spine even now.)   
   
It was always yelling and angry tension between us during the days.   
(Though at night, It was screaming and a different kind of tension)   
   
His moods changed like the weather, unpredictable.  
(Though the weather never affected his mood)   
   
He looked best when he was soaking wet from the rain,   
(Though he was always wet when with me)   
   
The way his hair clung to his face and the drops outlined his being.   
(It helped to remind me that he is real.)   
   
(He was real)   
   
   
   
   
(Beautiful)   
   
It's not something I would use to describe the Ocean.   
(when it rains, the drops don't outline it's being.)   
   
   
   
It is just like him though.   
   
   
   
Calm one moment, angry the next.   
   
   
   
   
The colour is very similar to his eyes.   
An Ocean bluish-green colour.   
(Though I will always refer to it as 'his colour')  
   
It reminds me of something I don't want to remember though.   
(What was it again?)   
   
   
(Hmmm.....)  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

   
The Ocean isn't beautiful.   
(Its cold and unmoving.)   
   
And the only difference between you and Ocean,   
is that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry...... 
> 
> (Lets play another game of 'Wheres Eren?') 
> 
> Though! If you don't get the ending then..... just imagine its happy......
> 
> I'm sorry, i am a sucker for angst.


End file.
